Insects and acarina destroy growing and harvested crops. In the United States alone, agronomic crops must compete with thousands of insect and acarid species. In particular, tobacco budworms, southern armyworms and two-spotted spider mites are especially devasting to crops.
Tobacco budworms cause tremendous economic losses in agronomic crops. In particular, budworms devastate cotton crops by feeding on green bolls. Control of budworms is complicated by their resistance to many common insecticides, including organophosphates, carbamates and pyrethroids. Also, budworm larvae are difficult to control with currently available insecticides once they reach the third instar.
Two-spotted spider mites attack many plant species, raspberry plants for example, by removing sap from leaves. When raspberry plants are heavily infested, canes and leaves become stunted. With a severe infestation, fruiting canes are damaged, resulting in reduced yield and fruit quality.
In spite of the commercial insecticides and acaricides available today, damage to crops, both growing and harvested, caused by insects and acarina still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective insecticides and acaricides.
Certain pyrrole compounds are known to possess acaricidal, fungicidal, insecticidal and/or antiinflammatory activity (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,184; 5,010,098; 5,102,904; 5,157,047 and 5,162,308, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 621,162 filed on Nov. 30, 1990; 803,289 filed on Dec. 4, 1991; 966,990 filed on Oct. 27, 1992; 966,992 filed on Oct. 27, 1992; 967,091 filed on Oct. 27, 1992 and 971,025 filed on Nov. 11, 1992, Japanese Patent Application JP-85-40874 filed on Mar. 1, 1985, European Patent Application EP-111452-A1 filed on Jun. 20, 1984, and N. Ono et al, Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 28, pages 2053-2055 (1991)). However, none of the pyrroles disclosed in those patents, patent applications and publication are within the scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compounds which are highly effective for controlling insects and acarina.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling insects and acarina.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for protecting growing plants from attack by insects and acarina.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.